The Blind Date
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Itachi and Sakura find themselves on a blind date with each other! Will love bloom or not? And a few other Akatsuki members seem to have something to do with it! Possible OOC moments and Sasuke bashing is included. Accidentally.


Author's Note: I don't really know what I was thinking when I typed this story. I think it had something to do with me having writer's block. This story is real weird and it's probably no good. There's slight OOC moments too. And italic letters are used with words with empathize. And the story takes place in Shippuden.

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden is not mine! It's only temporarily mine in my strange dreams. -_-'

* * *

The Blind Date:

In a faraway cave, is where the Akatsuki hideout is. And it was a peaceful morning in that cave until...

"WHAT?!?!" A certain Akatsuki member called, Itachi shouted.

Kisame smirked.

"You heard me. I've set you up on a blind date." Kisame repeated.

Itachi sighed.

"Yeah, I figured that out. But the remaining question is '_why_'?" Itachi asked as he scowled at his partner.

Kisame smirked again.

"Well...you're an alone and bitter young man." Kisame replied.

Itachi glanced at the clock and then back at Kisame.

"You don't even know how old I am, do you? And another thing, I'm not _bitter_!" Itachi said.

Kisame looked confused.

"I guessing you to be...twenty. And you are bitter. So stop complaining!" Kisame said.

Itachi sighed as he stood up from the table.

"Well...how exactly did you set this date up?" Itachi asked.

Kisame closed his eyes and flashbacked.

Flashback...

Kisame and Kakashi were standing around the gate of the Leaf Village.

"So...if you let the girl and Itachi go on a date, me and the other Akatsuki members won't come to get the Nine Tailed jinchuriki for an _extra_ year." Kisame said.

Kakashi _smirked_. (Well...Kisame wasn't sure because of the mask. But it's implied he did!)

"Deal." Kakashi said.

Then the two shook hands.

And then they both fought each other.

End Flashback.

"That's how." Kisame said.

Itachi looked bored as he yawned.

"What a lame flashback..." Itachi said.

Kisame looked mad.

"Just meet your date in that park in the Leaf Village at 5:00!" Kisame said as he walked off.

Itachi sighed as he walked off too.

That Night At 4:46 PM...

Itachi teleported himself outside the village's park.

Itachi knew that he'd create some _mayhem_ is he showed in his Akatsuki cloak. People would freak out and attack him.

So he showed up wearing a dark blue t-shirt which kind of showed off his in shape _body_, (insert Itachi fangirls cheering) some casual jeans and sneakers.

Itachi walked through the park to the same spot Kisame told him to go to.

There in the exact spot, was a girl sitting on a bench. And this girl was all too _familiar_.

Itachi's date was non other then...Sakura Haruno! (Insert Sakura fanboys crying.)

Sakura was wearing a red camisole top, a denim skirt, and some red sandals. Her hair was also had a red hair band in it, and her ninja head band was around her neck. (Like the Hinata wore it.)

Itachi was shocked that _Sakura_ was his date, but he still kept up his normal blank face expression.

Sakura looked up at Itachi and gasped. (Insert a sudden light dramatic breeze blowing _only_ around Itachi and Sakura.)

"...I-Itachi U-Uchiha?!" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

Itachi shifted slightly and sighed.

"Can you not stutter my name? It's really irritating." Itachi said.

Sakura frowned as she shifted her gaze to her feet.

"Sorry...but I'm just shocked that _your_ my date. Kakashi Sensei didn't tell me it was you." Sakura explained.

"Well...whatever. Let's just get going to the restaurant..." Itachi said as he walked away to the bench.

Sakura nodded and followed him.

They both walked through the village in silence. They'd occasionally get weird looks from passing villagers.

As they walked, Itachi suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand to hold it.

Sakura blushed slightly as she noticed that he was holding _her_ hand. (Insert Itachi fangirls forming an angry mob.)

"Your...your holding my hand?" Sakura asked as her face became hotter.

Itachi was a little shocked at he did, and he quickly pulled his hand away as a light pink blush _dusted_ over his face.

The rest of the walk was in awkward silence.

At The Restaurant...

Itachi and Sakura went to the restaurant and got their seats. They talked occasionally, Sakura was still in shock about Itachi holding her hand.

And once in a while, Itachi would (against his will) mutter 'Um...your kind of pretty' at times, thinking that Sakura couldn't hear it. But she did and a nice pink color dusted over her face clashing with her pink hair.

Itachi ordered some ramen as did Sakura. But much to Itachi's _horror_, the noodles were together spelled out 'Itachi, stop denying your feelings for Sakura'.

Later At Ten PM...

Itachi and Sakura ate at the restaurant and even took a _stroll_ under the stars around the village.

Itachi and Sakura were now standing on Sakura's door step.

"...I had a fun time, Itachi." Sakura said as she smiled.  
"....I did as well." Itachi said as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

Sakura blushed a little.  
"Um...maybe we could go on another date sometime?" Sakura asked as she shuffled her feet.

Itachi blushed too.

"Um...that sounds good." Itachi said.

Then Itachi and Sakura leaned in and _kissed_ passionately. (Insert Sakura fanboys and Itachi fangirls booing and throwing tomatoes.)

Itachi and Sakura were really into the kiss. But then...

"ITACHI!!!!" A familiar voice shouted in rage.

Itachi and Sakura blushed bright red and pulled away to see Sasuke behind them scowling.

"S-Sasuke?! This isn't what it looks like!" Sakura said.

Sasuke fired up his chidori.

"You kill the clan, you betray your village, you join an evil organization, and now you steal my girl!" Sasuke yelled as his chidori was now burning with rage and he ran up to Itachi to attach him.

Before Sasuke could attack Itachi however, Sakura stepped in and punched Sasuke out all the way to the other side of the village. (Insert Sasuke fangirls _gasping_ in horror.)

Then Itachi smirked.

"Your strong." Itachi said.

Sakura smirked too.  
"Yeah I know....now where were we?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

Then the two kissed _passionately_ again.

Meanwhile Back In The Akatsuki Hideout...

All the Akatsuki members including Pein, were watching Itachi and Sakura through a glass ball while snickering.

"Haha! It worked!" Zetsu said as he high fived Konan.

Konan smirked.

"We win the bet!" Konan said.

Deidara and Kisame frowned.

"That's so not fair!" Kisame said.

"Yeah! I was certain Itachi wouldn't possibly fall for that ugly pink haired girl!" Deidara said.

Konan smiled and held out her friend in front of Deidara and Kisame.

"Now pay up." Konan said while smirking.

Then Deidara and Kisame sighed as they gave Konan all the money they had.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sakura went in Sakura's house to 'have some fun'. Looks like the Uchiha clan should be pretty close to being restored at this rate!

End.

* * *

Well, there's the story. I know this pairing is a little weird but...this is what happens when _writer's block_ attacks! :/

Read and review now! ^_-


End file.
